The Start of Something New
by DoctorWhooo23
Summary: America and England are a couple and with couples, there are beginnings. They have to support themselves as well as each other, and they would not have it any other way.
1. The Start

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I love England and America so I decided to write a story about them. This will mostly be fluff and maybe a little lemon. Not sure yet. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Human names are used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Chapter 1:

Arthur Kirkland was a very private man when it came to his feelings. The only person who could drag those feelings out of him was his friend Kiku, or Japan. Arthur liked talking to Japan because Japan always knew what to say. The main thing the two men talked about was America, or Alfred F. Jones.

America made England weak at the knees. His bright blue eyes, blond hair, and obnoxious voice completely made England's heart melt. England could never come to terms to how he felt about America. Each time he tried to admit that he was in love with the tall blond, his throat got choked up.

One day at a World Conference meeting, America let Germany do all the talking_. Now why is America acting so strange?_ thought England. Usually America did most of the talking and was boasting at what the hero he was. Arthur liked when America talked. It gave him an excuse to look at him.

But today, Alfred kept his mouth shut and took notes. America was actually taking notes! England caught America looking at him a few times. Once, France wrote down that America was watching England and passed it to him. England blushed and wrote that he had noticed. France smiled and raised an eyebrow, clearly asking if anything was going on between the two countries. England shook his head and looked across the table at a very confused America. England zoned out of the meeting and as soon as the meeting was over, he went back to his room that he had to share with America.

England decided that since America hadn't come back home yet, he would take a shower. As soon as he jumped in, he heard the bedroom door open and shut. He figured it was America coming back from the meeting. He pictured America sitting on his bed with a bag of McDonald's. England knew how much America loved McDonald's. He could never understand how someone could eat so much junk food but never gain any weight.

After he was done with his shower, he grabbed a fluffy white towel and walked out. America looked up from the burger he was eating. "Hey." America said. His blue eyes seemed troubled, although England couldn't bring himself to ask if anything had happened.

"Hey back America."

"Um… Arthur… Would you mind calling me Alfred? I think you calling me America is too formal. Or at least call me Alfred when we're not at a conference."

"Sure Ameri- I mean Alfred. Is everything okay? You've been acting different lately." Arthur was glad that America wanted England to call him Alfred. _What was going on with that bloody git anyway? He should be saying how much of a hero he was, not being all sentimental and proper._

"Yeah everything is fine. I just don't really care for the way France looks at you… Like, today at the meeting, he totally was looking at you like he wanted to devour you! You didn't even seem to notice that. Artie, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm jealous." Well. Alfred didn't really have a reason to be jealous. If anything, Arthur thought that France wanted America. Arthur had been in love with Alfred for a really long time. No one in the world could make Arthur feel the way America could. Arthur would do anything just to see America smile or to hear his loud laugh.

"Why the bloody hell would you get jealous of that frog? You know that I don't care too much for the man." _Please tell me you're only jealous because you're in love with me too._ Arthur was only acting like he was upset to hide how he felt. Sadly, that didn't work. It seemed that America paid a great deal of attention towards England, but England had never noticed. He was too busy gawking at the beautiful man to realize that America was doing the same thing. Arthur was putting on his clothes and could feel Alfred staring at him.

"Because… Ah! Arthur, you have no idea the effect you have on me. You make me crazy sometimes! I thought something was going on with you and that pervert France! Arthur I love you. I love you. I love your emerald green eyes and your messy hair. I love that you get upset at small things. I love that you snore when you sleep. I love that you actually think you can cook, but in reality you can't. I've been changing the way I act and speak to impress you. I know that you've noticed it. So many times while you sleep, I've wanted to snuggle up next to you. I need you Arthur Kirkland. I refuse to live my life without you."

Arthur was speechless. Arthur had practiced in his head what he would say if America admitted to him that he was in love with him. Now, here was Alfred pouring his heart out and Arthur was speechless. Arthur's eyes began to tear and overflow. He looked at the American to see that he, too, was crying.

"Oh you bloody git! Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that? Of course I love you Alfred. I have for such a long time. You make me weak but at the same time so strong. I've wanted to catch your attention for years now. Your sky blue eyes mesmerize me. Your loud, obnoxious laugh catches my breath. I love that when France teases you, you push up your glasses and get all red. You're so beautiful Alfred. I've waited year after year to admit to you how I feel about you. You're the only man for me Alfred F. Jones. I love you more than the sun that rises each morning. I love you more than my Earl Grey tea. I need you." Alfred got up and walked over to Arthur. Alfred stood over him and cupped his face in his hands. He looked right into those emerald eyes and muttered, "I needed to hear that." And with that, the two locked lips. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling onto his bed. Alfred had his arms around Arthur's waist. It was the sweetest kiss the two had ever had.

After they separated the looked into each other's eyes. "What is this now?" Alfred asked, still holding on to the Briton.

"The start of something new." Arthur said, giving the American one last kiss.


	2. A Thousand Years

**I hope you like my story. I don't know how long I will make this. Anyways, leave me a review for what I can improve on. The song that Arthur sings to Alfred is "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perry. Maybe some OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or A Thousand Years.**

Chapter 2

Arthur woke up the next morning in the arms of his now, boyfriend. Just the thought of Alfred being his boyfriend made Arthur blush. The previous night was the best night of both their lives. Alfred was extremely happy to call the love of his life his boyfriend. He was excited to tell the other countries that England was _his._ France would be so jealous to hear that England was no longer single.

"Artie? Hey Artie wake up babe. We have another World Conference today." Alfred was lightly shaking Arthur trying to wake him up. Arthur opened his emerald eyes to see Alfred's blue eyes. "It's 'bout time you woke up! I thought I slept late, but you! You could sleep all day in my arms couldn't you?"

Arthur blushed hearing this. "Well maybe. With all of the fast food you eat you've become quite fluffy! Not that I mind or anything…" Arthur thought about the World Conference. Would they tell everyone that the two were dating? Or would they let the countries find out for themselves? Japan was pretty smart… He would probably figure it out right when they walked into the room. "Um… Alfie… Are we going to tell everyone…? I mean, I think it would be better if we did, but it's up to you."

"Babe. Yeah we're going to tell everyone! I want everyone to know that you're _mine_. I don't want _anyone_ trying to steal you away from me." Alfred looked at Arthur with pure love in his eyes. Arthur's heart melted looking into those eyes. Arthur looked at Alfred's full pink lips with desire. Alfred smirked and pulled Arthur into a kiss. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him closer. Alfred's lips parted and his tongue rubbed against Arthur's bottom lip, asking for permission. Arthur gave him permission happily.

Arthur let his tongue move with Alfred's freely. Their lips moved in unison. Finally, the two boys separated. "Shall we get dressed then?" Arthur got up and put his clothes on. He got finished dressing fast and sat down on the bed to watch Alfred get dressed. Alfred had a really nice body. It made Arthur feel like boasting to the other countries how hot his boyfriend was.

"Okay so are ya ready babe? I am! I wanna show you off to everyone! No one's going to say anything bad to us because I'm the hero! Hey, can we stop and get breakfast? I'm really hungry."

"Oh I can cook you something!"

Alfred's eyes got huge and the smile that's always on his face vanished just thinking about England's cooking. "No no no no! That's okay! I'd rather have McDonald's actually." _Crap. What if he knows that I don't like his cooking? I love him too much to tell him that. _Alfred couldn't hurt his feelings that way.

"Alfred. If you don't like my cooking, just tell me. It won't hurt my feelings. I love you either way." Arthur smiled genuinely at his boyfriend. He really didn't mind if Alfred didn't like his cooking. He'd been told plenty of times that his food was bland, but he enjoyed the taste of his food.

Arthur and Alfred walked into the Conference room hand in hand. Alfred had just told a really funny joke and Arthur was laughing his head off. The sound of Arthur's loud laugh caused everyone in the room to turn around and look at them. Italy jumped out of his chair and ran to the couple. He hugged Alfred and then Arthur. "Oh mah god! Are you guys a couple?" The two nodded their heads and smiled. "Ve~! Imma so happy for you two!"

"Thank you Italy."

France looked at the two and raised his eyebrows. He knew that England liked America, but he didn't think America liked England. He was happy for the two. He could see how happy England was. When England looked at America, his eyes shone with love and happiness.

Russia got up and walked to the happy couple with a smile on his face and vodka in his hand. "You guys are happy, da?" Russia actually looked not-creepy. He seemed genuinely happy. Maybe people wouldn't react as bad as they had thought.

Sealand timidly walked over to England and America. He was worried that they wouldn't acknowledge him. Sealand meant the best, but since he was so tiny, most people didn't know he was there. Sealand was a cute little country. He had blue eyes like America and his hair color was in-between England's and America's. The people that noticed Sealand said he looked a lot like America and England. The two were always very nice to Sealand. "Hey you guys… I'm really happy for you two. I wish you the best…" He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks little guy! That means a lot, ya know?" America reached down and ruffled Sealand's hair.

"Thank you, Peter." England always called Sealand "Peter" and never "Sealand." America didn't know why, but then again he didn't know much of anything.

Canada felt like being social so he walked over to talk to Belarus, of all people. Belarus was, of course, staring at Russia. "Hey Belarus. What do you think about America and England?"

"I don't really care. I mean sure it's great, but I swear if they start acting all lovey-dovey at the meetings now, I'm going to hurt someone." She had trained herself to listen to what people said to her while still being able to stare at the man she wanted.

"I don't think they will. England has this no PDA policy. I'm surprised he's even letting America hold his hand."

"Yeah well. It's obvious that they love each other. If only someone would look at me that way… Humph. Anyway, I don't care."

Canada thought it was weird that Belarus said she didn't care. Sure she was kind of mean, but sometimes it seemed like all she needed was love. _I think she does care, but she doesn't want to admit it. _Thought Canada.

The meeting went by incredibly fast. Germany and America took turns talking, and progress was actually made. Nobody let out a breath of relief when Germany said the meeting was over. Of course there was the "ve~" that came from Italy, but he always said that.

"Hey babe! I'm glad the meeting is over. Do you wanna go to dinner? My treat." Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist. He leaned down and kissed the top of Arthur's head. Alfred was surprised at how soft Arthur's hair was. He assumed since his hair was so messy that it wouldn't be soft. Wow was he wrong!

"Yes. Wherever we're going better serve tea…"

"Oh I'm sure it will. I'm taking you somewhere nice."

"What's the occasion?"

"Can I not take my boyfriend to a nice dinner?"

"You can, but I just thought there was a reason." Arthur's heart jumped when Alfred said boyfriend. He worried for his heart.

At the restaurant the two boys acted like a newly married couple. Their hands were intertwined on the table and they were always laughing and didn't have a care in the world. When the bill came, the waiter said that someone had paid for them. When they asked who, the waiter pointed to a teenage couple. The boy's back was turned to them, but the girl was smiling at them. She had medium length dark brown hair, big brown eyes, long eyelashes, and tan skin. She was wearing an off-white lacy dress. She looked pretty.

She said something to the boy and he turned around and smiled. He was light skinned, had light brown eyes, and light brown hair. They weren't sitting very far so Arthur could see that the boy had freckles. _They make a cute couple. _Thought Arthur.

They got up and walked to their table. The girl was shorter than the boy by a good 4 or 5 inches. Now that they were closer, Arthur could see that the girl had a scar near her right eyebrow. She didn't have dimples, but the boy did. "Hi! I'm Geneva and this is my boyfriend Rory. I couldn't help but notice how happy you two seem to be." Well Geneva was a very nice girl.

"She pretty much said it all. I don't mean to pry, but how long have you two been together?" Rory was very polite. Arthur could see why the two were together. Both were so polite.

"Oh you're not prying at all. We've been together for a day." Arthur saw the shocked reaction on both faces for a split second before they smiled.

"Really? I thought you two had been together for a long time. You act like you have." Geneva was very sincere.

"It seems like we've been together for a life time. This bloody git is very flirty with me." Alfred looked shocked and laughed.

"She thought I was the only one that said git! See I told you other people said it." Rory said to Geneva.

"Yes but he's clearly British. You're not! Did you pick it up when you went there this summer?"

"You visited England, Rory? Which part?" Rory turned his gaze from Geneva to Arthur and Alfred.

"We went everywhere! We spent the most time in London though. I picked up some of the sayings. She makes fun of me. I just realized that we never got your names."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur shook both of their hands.

"Yo, I'm Alfred F. Jones." Alfred did the same.

The four of them talked for an hour before Arthur and Alfred invited Geneva and Rory to grab coffee with them. Geneva and Rory were 17 and had been together since they were 15. Geneva sometimes went by Ginny. Ginny and Rory were the sweetest teenagers Arthur and Alfred had ever encountered. Before the teens had to go, they all exchanged numbers.

"They're such good kids! Like, dude. They give me hope for us, Artie." Arthur was the one to initiate the kiss this time. He felt like being the dominate one tonight. Of course nothing was going to happen except kissing, but still. Arthur tangled his fingers in Alfred's hair and sat in his lap.

Alfred at first seemed surprised, but was glad. He let Arthur lead in the kiss. He put his arms around Arthur and pulled him closer. A soft moan came out of Arthur's mouth and Alfred smiled. Their lips moved against each other softly, but getting passionate. Their tongues did their own little dance to another beat. Arthur loved kissing his boyfriend. Not only was Alfred a good kisser, but his lips were full and soft. Alfred thought the same thing about Arthur's lips. Their lips molded together, like they were puzzle pieces.

When they pulled apart, it was time to go home. Arthur let Alfred drive tonight. One hand was on the steering wheel, the other was in Arthur's hand. Arthur was singing along to some song on the radio. Once they got back to Alfred's house, Alfred picked Arthur up and carried him to their bedroom. Now that they were a couple, they could happily share a bed. They out on their pajamas (Arthur was wearing one of Alfred's shirts) and got into bed. They had their arms around each other. Alfred was already asleep. Arthur decided to sing the song that was on the radio:

"One step closer~ I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
and I'll love you for a thousand more."


	3. I Trust You

**Sorry that I haven't been on in a while. I've been super busy with dance and youth conferences. Uwaa! Sorry! I'm going to have Geneva and Rory be a part in the story as well. Hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. There is some lime, but it goes no further.**

Chapter 3

The last week with Arthur had been that best week of Alfred's life. Whenever he was with Arthur, he was always smiling. They were laughing and having such a good time together. A few times the pair had been invited to dinner with Italy and Germany. It was relaxing to see Germany outside of the conference room. Italy was such a romantic.

Alfred and Arthur had kept in touch with Geneva and Rory, like they said they would. Ginny had been out of town for a dance performance. Rory had been working on a summer project that his parents had him working on. Alfred liked the two. They loved each other very much, that was obvious. Neither of them had said it to Arthur and Alfred, but when they asked one about the other, it seemed they could talk about each other for days.

Ginny would be coming home today, and would be having dinner with Rory, Arthur, and Alfred. After dinner they would go to the movies to see _The Avengers_. Alfred and Ginny had wanted to see it for a long time.

Alfred and Arthur were eating something that Arthur had picked up before Alfred had gotten home. It was a classic British food, fish and chips. Arthur was watching Alfred eat, like he was expecting something. "Artie, where did you get this? It's really good! I like it a lot. I think this is the best British thing I've had."

Arthur smiled widely. "I actually lied to you, love. I made this over at Austria's house. I wasn't sure if you would like it, so I said I picked it up. So you like it?"

"I love it babe."

"Great! So there's something that I can cook…"

"Babe. I bet you could cook a lot if you actually cooked more. I also bet you look sexy wearing an apron." Alfred winked at Arthur.

"Mmm… Maybe you'll find out one day, love."

As Arthur was talking, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had gotten a text from Rory.

_Hey Arthur, it's Rory. Ginny should be back in town in about 4 hours. I'm picking her up from the airport and then taking her home. She's going to spend some time with her family and then we will meet you guys for dinner. _

"Love, Rory said that Ginny will be home in about four hours. Rory is picking her up and taking her home for a little while and then they will meet us for dinner."

"Alright dude. Sounds like a good plan. I'm excited to see _The Avengers_! So many heroes!"

_Sounds good Rory. We're both very excited for tonight. We talk about you two all the time over here. _

_You do?_

_Yes. We both like you two very much. It's refreshing to see such respectful kids these days._

_I don't want to sound rude, but do you and Alfred want kids?_

_We haven't talked about it, but I've always wanted kids._

_I think you'd both be great fathers. I wonder whose accent they'd take._

"I gotta go babe. I'll be back home before Ginny does. I love you."

"I love you too. Now come here and kiss me."

Alfred walked to wear Arthur was sitting and leaned down. He pressed his lips against the smaller nation's and smiled. He loved each time their lips touched. They fit together and always moved together. Alfred picked Arthur up and sat him down on the table. Arthur had his arms around Alfred's neck and began wrapping his legs around his boyfriend. Alfred began pulling up Arthur's shirt and rubbed his hands up and down Arthur's back. Arthur began trying to take off Alfred's shirt and it wasn't really working. His hands kept slipping. Eventually Alfred took his shirt off. Arthur ran his hands down Alfred's chest and stomach. He traced with his finger the muscles and how they contracted at his touch. Arthur looked up at Alfred to see his eyes closed. They resumed kissing until there was a knock on the door.

"Mm do we have to answer that?" Alfred was moving his lips on Arthur's collarbone making him bite his lip.

"Y-yes we do. We don't know who that is and it could be someone important. P-put your shirt back on and answer the door."

"Mm fine. If it's no one important, we're continuing this." Alfred said pulling his shirt back on.

Alfred began walking to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Russia."

"Oh." Alfred opened the door.

"The office sent me to tell you that the office was closed. So you don't have to come in, da?"

"Oh awesome dude! Yeah thanks for telling me!" Out of excitement America hugged Russia. To his surprise, Russia hugged him back.

"No problem. I'll leave you two alone." Russia had seen England shirtless on the table. He winked at both of them before walking out the door.

America was shaking his head with a smile on his face and walked back to his boyfriend who was blushing. "So where were we?

Arthur smiled and pulled Alfred back to him but his waist. They resumed kissing and Arthur began pulling Alfred downwards to the table.

"Mm shall we go upstairs?" Arthur asked Alfred with his legs still wrapped around Alfred.

Alfred looked at Arthur a little frightened. Alfred, at human age, was nineteen. Arthur had been the only person that Alfred had loved. He was a virgin. The other countries didn't know that. England, at human age, was twenty three. They're four years apart. Of course they know each other like the back of their hands, but Alfred wasn't sure he was ready to lose his virginity.

"Alfred? Are you okay? You haven't said anything for a few minutes." Arthur was running his finger up and down Alfred's stomach.

"Yeah just give me a second." The more he thought about it, he realized that Arthur wasn't just a regular person. Arthur was someone that Alfred loved with all of his heart. He knew that Arthur would never take advantage of him. He knew that Arthur loved him as much as Alfred loved him. If Alfred gave himself to Arthur, it might bring them closer. _What's the worst that can happen? This is Arthur. I love Arthur. He loves me too. I should stop being afraid. _

"I'm ready." He said, nodding his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Arthur smiled and began to kiss up and down Alfred's neck. Alfred picked up Arthur and began walking to their bedroom. He began taking off Arthur's pants. This was an awkward task because of the way that Alfred was carrying Arthur. Eventually he got the pants off. Arthur was growling as he was getting Alfred's pants off. When he got them off he smiled. Finally, they made it up to their bedroom.

Alfred laid Arthur down on the bed gently and marveled over his boyfriend. He leaned down and started kissing Arthur's stomach, going down. When he got to Arthur's boxers, he bit the waistband and pulled down the boxers slowly. Arthur began moaning and Alfred could tell that Arthur was aroused already. Now Arthur was fully naked. Arthur grabbed Alfred and began undressing him. Alfred too, was aroused.

Once they were fully nude, the climbed up onto the bed. Arthur got on top on Alfred, looking down into his blue eyes. He saw the fear in Alfred's eyes. _This git has never done this before… I'm going to be his first time! He trusts me enough to be his first time. I love this git so much. _

"Are you ready?"

Alfred looked down and nodded. Arthur slowly went in and saw Alfred close his eyes and bite his lip in pain. Tears starting rolling down his cheeks and Arthur kissed them away. Alfred opened his eyes and looked into the emerald eyes of his lover. He nodded his head to encourage Arthur. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too."

That afternoon was amazing. Alfred felt amazing and so much closer to Arthur. Arthur felt the same way. They got out of bed to get dressed to meet Ginny and Rory for dinner.

They got in the car and drove to the restaurant. They didn't talk at all in the car, but they didn't need to.

They saw Ginny and Rory sitting in the back, kissing. No one else was around them so it wasn't a big deal. Alfred and Arthur walked over to them and patted each on the back. They both jumped and looked at the pair. Ginny blushed and Rory kissed her cheek.

"Hey you guys! Sorry about that. Have a seat." Ginny got up and hugged them both. Rory stood up and shook their hands.

"Oh come on Rory. Bring it in." Alfred opened his arms and smiled his big goofy smile. Rory laughed and hugged Alfred. Arthur also hugged Rory.

"So Ginny, where did you go?"

"I went to Italy! It was so beautiful. I went to Venice and spend a while there. The canals were amazing! The water was so blue and the sounds of the town were so peaceful. I would gladly go back there."

"We have a good friend from Italy. He could tell you all about the country."

"Really? What's his name? We would love to meet him!"

Alfred smiled. "His name is Feliciano Vargas. He about our age and is with our friend Ludwig. Ludwig is from Germany."

"Oh that would be great if we could meet them." Rory smiled at Geneva and took her hand.

"If you do meet them, Feli is very energetic and Ludwig seems like he has a stick up his ass. When he's with Feli he acts a little like Arthur." Alfred nudged Arthur with his elbow and smiled.

"Well I hope they like us!"

"I'm sure they will."

The four of them had a lovely time at dinner and at the movies. Geneva and Alfred sat next to each other. They always gasped at the same time and laughed at the same scenes. Geneva's favorite superhero was Captain America, but loved Thor just as much. She loved that Cap was so old fashioned and so out of his time. Alfred was the other way around. He loved Thor because of his hair and because he was from another planet. They both agreed that Loki was badass.

After the movie they talked about it and they all loved it. They thought it was great. "You know Arthur, you remind me a little of Cap."

"What? I am nothing like him!"

"Rory please tell him!"

"Oh I would love to but we need to go."

"Oh right! I'll see you two later!" She stood up and hugged Arthur and Alfred. Rory hugged them both as well.

"Rory?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

At the house, Arthur and Alfred were laying down in bed. Their hands were entwined.

"I'm so sleepy love."

"Dude I am too."

"Let's go to sleep then."

"'Kay."

Alfred fell asleep on Arthur's chest. When they woke up they both had a smile on their faces. They felt that they would be together for a lifetime.


	4. Marry Me?

**A/N: It's been almost a month since I updated this and I'm sorry. I'll try to update this more. **

Chapter 4

Two years had passed since Alfred confessed his love for Arthur. Two years had passed since Arthur confessed his love for Alfred. Many things had happened in those two years. Italy and Germany had gotten married and so had Romano and Spain. Two years of laughs and tears. Two years of love and anger.

In the two years of Arthur and Alfred's relationship, many things had happened. The couple had traveled to Italy with their friends Geneva and Rory, who were now nineteen. Italy had been such a beautiful country. The four went to Venice and loved the city. The canals were fantastic and very romantic. Italy had arranged for them to visit the Coliseum in Rome.

Once they had returned home, Alfred had confided in Geneva. He told her that he wanted to propose to Arthur. Geneva thought it was a great idea and offered her help. The next day, they were going to look at rings. Geneva had to tell Rory, who also thought it was a good idea. In the two years Ginny and Rory had known Arthur and Alfred, it already seemed like they were married. Their relationship wasn't perfect, in fact it was far from perfect; but if they had a disagreement, they could always come to a compromise.

Arthur was wondering if Alfred was ever going to propose. Every time he brought up marriage to Alfred, Alfred would always look away. _That's not a good sign… I want to get married, but maybe Alfred doesn't. He can never look me in the eyes when I bring up marriage. Maybe I'll have to propose to the git. I'll give him a week and if he hasn't proposed yet, I will. _

Alfred picked up Geneva and the pair went to the nearest engagement ring store. Geneva's fingers were the same size as Arthur's. Whichever ring Alfred chose for Arthur would have to fit Geneva's finger. As they drove to the store, Geneva asked if Alfred had a certain ring in mind.

"I don't actually. I know Arthur doesn't want a huge diamond, but he doesn't want a small one either. That dude can be really hard to shop for."

"You two have really pretty eye colors. I was thinking the metal could be silver with emerald and aquamarine stones around the diamond. Not only would the ring symbolize the promise to each other, but it would symbolize you two."

Alfred thought about the ring Geneva had suggested. He hadn't thought about that. The more he thought about it, he could picture the ring in his mind.

"Dude that's perfect! How did you think of that?" Alfred looked at Geneva who was blushing.

"Um… Arthur told me that he wanted a ring that symbolized the two of you. Your eyes were the first thing that came to my mind. I sketched a few designs at your house. I brought them with me."

"Arthur talked to you about this? What all did he say?" Alfred was nervous. What if Arthur was tired of waiting for him to ask?

"He told me that he was giving you a week to propose before he did it himself. Then he told me about the ring and I sketched it down."

Arthur was going to propose to him? The thought of Arthur getting down on one knee and asking Alfred to marry him made Alfred want to laugh. "He shouldn't be the one to propose."

"That's exactly what I told him!"

They arrived at the ring store and walked in. They were greeted by a young man in his early twenties. "Hello my name is Alexander. How may I help you?" Alexander smiled at them and walked over to a counter.

"Just pretend that we're getting married, okay? It'll be easier that way." Geneva whispered in Alfred's ear. Alfred nodded his head and grabbed Geneva's hand.

"Yes. We're looking for an engagement ring," said Alfred. Alexander looked at Geneva and Alfred and smiled.

"Of course; do you have a ring in mind?"

"Yes we do. I got a little excited and sketched a few." Geneva reached into her purse and pulled out a small sketch book. She turned to a page full of rings. She pointed to a ring and a band and spoke. "I want a ring like this. I don't want the diamond to be too big, but not too small either. On each side of the diamond I want a smaller diamond. For the band I want a white gold band. Around the band I want blue topaz and green tourmaline stones."

"That sounds beautiful Geneva." Alfred kissed the top of her head.

"Luckily for you, I have exactly what you're looking for. Come this way please." Alexander led the pair to another counter and grabbed what Geneva had described. "Here you go." Alexander handed the rings to Alfred to place on Geneva's finger. The rings looked beautiful.

"Oh Alfred… They're perfect! It's exactly what I pictured!" Geneva threw her arms around Alfred's neck and hugged him. They both knew that Arthur would love them.

"They are perfect. I'll buy them." Geneva was looking at her finger. _Maybe she's visualizing a ring from Rory on her finger. _

After Alexander had sold the rings and given them to Alfred, Alfred started to visualize the ring on Arthur's finger.

"I hope Arthur will like them."

"Of course he will, Alfred. They're exactly what he wants. So how are you going to propose?"

"I'm taking Arthur to his favorite restaurant. Before dessert comes I'm going to ask him."

"Oh that sounds lovely! He'll be so happy!"

"I hope so."

At dinner, Alfred tried his hardest to act normal. He could feel the box in his jacket the entire time. He was doing better than he was giving himself credit for. Arthur had not the slightest idea what Alfred was planning to do.

Before Alfred proposed, he excused himself to go to the restroom. He splashed cold water on his face. He told himself to breathe and calm down. He went over everything he was going to say before uttering the four words that would change everything.

He walked back to where Arthur was sitting and grabbed his hand. Alfred closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Arthur, in the two years that we've been together, you have taught me so much. You've taught me to love and to be loved. No words could describe how much I love you. You've made me the happiest man in the world. I would give my life for you, and I hope that you would do the same. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Alfred moved from his chair to kneel in front of Arthur. Arthur placed his hand over his mouth. Alfred reached into his jacket and pulled out the ring out of his pocket. Alfred grabbed Arthur's left hand and held it tight. "Arthur Kirkland, England, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Tears started to pour down Arthur's face. "Y-yes you git! I've been waiting for weeks for you to ask! I love you so much, Alfred. You are the love of my life as well." Alfred kissed Arthur's tears away as his own started to fall. He placed the ring on Arthur's finger. Arthur looked at it and smiled. "This is exactly what I wanted! I talked to Ginny about- She told you didn't she?"

Alfred smiled. "Yeah she told me. So you like it?"

"I love it, poppet." Arthur pulled Alfred into a kiss. This was their first kiss as an engaged couple. Tomorrow would be their first world conference as an engaged couple.

Alfred and Arthur had agreed to only tell people that they were engaged if they saw the ring. The first person to notice was Japan, of course.

"Werr Engrand and America I am very happy for you two."

"Thank you, Japan. Don't tell the other countries okay? We want them to find out in their own time. I'm sure you understand." England smiled at his close friend. In the past years, Japan and England had become very good friends.

"Don't worry. I won't terr anyone." Japan smiled back. If Japan really thought about it, England was Japan's best friend.

As soon as the couple walked in, Germany rushed up to America. "Oh America I'm glad I found you. Vould you mind helping me with something? It won't take that long. England I could use your help too with zhis."

"Sure Germany. We would love to help." America winked at England and followed suit. As England was grabbing some of Germany's papers up, his ring reflected some of the sunlight and shone it right into Germany's eyes.

"Mein gott, vhat vas- Oh." Germany looked at England's left hand and saw the ring. _That hadn't been there the last meeting had it? _England followed Germany's stare and noticed it was fixed on his ring. "You two are engaged?"

America spun around and pulled England closer to him. "Yeah man! I asked England last night if he would marry me." England blushed. Italy had been standing behind Germany and poked his head out.

"You two are getting married?" Italy yelled. _Well now every country knows, _thought England. To confirm his thought, every country stared at England and America.

Italy hugged them both as many countries came to congratulate the couple. "Wow when are you two getting married?"

Arthur laughed. "We haven't set a date yet! We only got engaged last night. We haven't had time to even think about any wedding plans."

Sealand made his way through the crowd to ask a very important question. "We're all invited to the wedding, aren't we?" The countries turned their gazes from Sealand to England and America.

"Of course all of you are invited! The hero wants the best wedding for his fiancé!" England blushed once again.

"Actually I have a favor to ask three of you. Where are Hungary and Liechtenstein?" Hungary had been standing next to Austria and moved next to Italy. Liechtenstein was standing with Switzerland and moved forward. "I was wondering if you would like to help us plan the wedding." England smiled at Hungary and Liechtenstein.

"Who is the third person?" Asked Liechtenstein.

"Oh! Right, it would be you, Hungary, and Italy. You and Hungary did such an amazing job planning Italy and Romano's wedding. I was hoping you would do mine."

Italy, Hungary, and Liechtenstein looked at each other before responding. "Of course we'll plan your wedding, England!"

America and England smiled and hugged their three friends. The rest of the meeting went by well and progress was made. Italy, Hungary, and Liechtenstein would be coming over for dinner to discuss the more simple plans for the wedding.

As America and England drove back home, they discussed everything they had done together as a couple. They both realized that it seemed as though they were already married. They trusted each other unconditionally. They were puzzle pieces that aligned perfectly. They were one step closer to finishing their own special puzzle together.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Here are the links to the engagement ring and the wedding band. Review please! ** . ?idproduct=2486&idcategory=9

. /details/web/type/rings/id/5982


	5. Newtown, Connecticut

**A/N: Wow. I am incredibly sorry about my lack of updates. I am currently on winter break so I should be able to update more often… School has just become such a hassle. My apologies. **

**Disclaimer: Being an American, I was affected by the Sandy Hook shooting. This chapter is about how America is handling the aftermath with the help of England. Also, I do not own Hetalia.**

Chapter 5:

_Noah Pozner, Emilie Parker, Jack Pinto, Jesse Lewis, Victoria Soto, Grace Audrey McDonnell, Catherine Hubbard, Dawn Lafferty Hochsprung, Mary Sherlach, Lauren Rousseau, Olivia Engel, Rachel D'Avino, Jessica Rekos, Ana Marquez-Greene, Charlotte Bacon, Daniel Barden, Josephine Gay, Chase Kowalski, James Mattioli, Dylan Hockley, Anne Marie Murphy, Avielle Richman, Benjamin Wheeler, Madeleine Hsu, Caroline Previdi, Allison Wyatt._ The names of that day were clouding the mind of America.

Almost thirty innocent people were murdered on the fourteenth of December in Newtown, Connecticut. America had felt a disturbance as the shooting began. He had been in a world meeting. He had been giving a speech.

Most murders do not affect the countries. Somehow, and no one knows why, their bodies react to mass murders. He tried to hide his pain, but England saw through it. He knew something was wrong with America. He knew something was wrong as America flinched and turned away. He almost never turned his back to his audience.

He heard a whimper escape America's lips. "America, what's wrong?" He stood and placed a hand on America's back. The other nations were beginning to worry. America was a super nation, if something was affecting him the way it was, how would they themselves react?

America turned to look at England with tears in his eyes. "S-Something terrible has happened. I have an awful feeling…"

Germany turned on the television to the news. "This is a tragic day for America. A gunman entered Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown, Connecticut and opened fire. So far, only ten deaths have been confirmed. Each victim was a first grader. There have been teachers and more students injured. Please pray for the families and the children. We will have an update soon," the news reporter wore a grim expression.

The conference room was silent. Each country was looking at America with sympathy. Hungary stood. "America… You should go. You need to be with your people…" The countries nodded in agreement.

America nodded numbly. "Yeah… Okay." He grabbed his jacket and walked out, waiting for England in the hallway.

England grabbed his coat when he felt a hand on his. He looked at the owner of the hand, France. The usual gleam in his deep blue eyes were gone. "Angleterre, take care of him," he whispered softly. England nodded before bidding the countries goodbye.

America was leaning against the wall with his head in his hands. England stood in front of him and placed his hands on America's shoulders. "America, Alfred, love… You will be alright, you have been through worse." He said softly.

America looked up at England. "The shooter targeted kids, Arthur. It's not the shooting itself that is bothering me, it's the fact the victims were kids. How long will it take for the families to mourn over their loved one? A long ass time, Artie." He pulled England into a hug. "I couldn't imagine losing you, never mind a child."

England kissed his cheek. "Your citizens are so strong, Alfred. They will be okay soon. We need to go Washington D.C., do we not?"

America nodded. "Yeah. My boss would like me there for him."

The flight to Washington D.C. was long and quiet. America looked out of the window as England looked at him. He was worried about the younger nation. He was quieter than usual. He was angry during the aftermath of the Columbine shooting, depressed but still vocal during the aftermath of 9/11, angry again for the Aurora shooting. Now, he was just quiet.

England was not sure if he should say something, so he sat there. He reached for America's hand and held it tightly in his own. America broke his stare from the window to look at England. He smiled sadly and rested his head on England's shoulder.

He sighed before speaking. "Thank you for coming with me," he said softly.

"I could not let you do this alone could I?"

He shook his head slightly. "You never would…"

He opened his mouth to say something, but he found there was nothing to say. So he settled for nothing.

"Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland here to see Mr. Obama, please."

The security guard nodded and typed something away before the date opened.

As they entered the White House, England could almost _feel _Alfred become more of the country America than he ever was, even during world summits.

It did not take long for the pair to find the President. He was in the Oval Office, sitting down at his desk with his head in his hands.

Alfred smiled slightly. "Hello, sir."

Obama looked up and smiled. "Alfred. It's good to see you." He shook Alfred's hand and turned to Arthur to shake his. "And you, Arthur. It's been a while since you've been here."

Arthur smiled. "Far too long, sir. How have you been?"

Obama motioned for them to sit down in front of his desk. "I've been better. Today has not been a good day. I trust you both know what happened?"

The pair nodded. "We were in the middle of a conference."

The trio fell into a comfortable silence, despite the circumstances.

"Sir…What are we going to do?" Alfred spoke up for the first time in a few minutes.

Obama sighed. "A press conference is scheduled later today and I will be traveling to Newtown to give them my support."

Alfred nodded. "That sounds good."

"I'm glad you think so."

Alfred couldn't tell you what happened after that because in all honesty, he couldn't remember.

England was worried for America the country as well as America the person. He knew America would pull through, it always did, but he wasn't sure about Alfred.

Alfred was pacing their hotel room, unable to stay still. He refused to turn on the news, and England did not blame him.

"England, what happens now?"

He looked up. "You have to be strong for your people, Alfred."

He nodded. "What about the families? What happens to them?"

He shrugged. "They'll bury their lost one and always keep them in their memories."

Alfred sat down next to Arthur on the bed. "I know each of their names. Every single one of their names and what they look like."

He pulled Alfred close to him gently. "I know, love. I know."

Alfred began crying. "I am _so _confused, Artie."

He rubbed soothing circles in his back. "Alfred… I am so sorry this happened. I love you, and I know you will get through this."

He nodded slowly and sniffed. "Thanks for everything, Arthur."

The week following the shooting went by incredibly slowly. Alfred didn't have much to do in Washington. The president preferred to handle things on his own and he wanted Alfred to get through this. Arthur was always by his side and gave updates to the other countries whenever he could.

Arthur was driving around Washington D.C. and he had noticed something unusual for the country of America. The flags on the poles were only half raised. He'd never seen the flags like this.

"Alfred?" He asked once he got back to their hotel room.

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah?"

Arthur sat down on the bed softly. "All of the flags are only raised half way… Why?"

He sighed. "It's to show respect for the families and the lost ones."

Arthur kissed his cheek. "That's sweet…"

Alfred blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah… It is."

**Well! This took longer than I expected and I am sorry if it did not match up to anyone's expectations. **

**A few things I would like to make note of: The names at the beginning are the names of those lost on the 14****th**** of December. And yes, the flags are only half raised. It doesn't apply to just the country flag, but also state and business flag. **

**Thank you for reading! Reviews make me happy~**


End file.
